


Walk

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, all from Harus perspective, angst as fuck, haha suffer, i thought about you May-chan while writing this, so I wrote this, so sad it killed the sad frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only the circle of blood and feet on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybeillride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeillride/gifts).



I don't know how long it's been since we started marching. Maybe a month, two? No, if it has been two months I wouldn't be on the circle anymore. The bloody circle of the salt in our eyes.

Rin died one month and one week ago today, standing to fight but taken by those dogs, ripped apart. I had waved goodbye as this happened, tried not to cry. He had said not to give up while wheezing for air. Sorry Rin-Rin.

Makoto's was the sound of a gunshot and the dull thump of his body hitting cement, I tried to tell myself it wasn't him.

Rei and Nagisa left together. Rei tripped on his own bare feet (my own which I cannot feel any longer) and fell to the floor, shot seconds after in the throat. Nagisa clutched his left hand with his own two and screeched to him to keep breathing, keep holding on. His wails cut off by gunshot.

I guess it's. My turn now. Looking back on this last month and a half, I don't regret fighting. Now here I stand, 19 years old as of this June 30th, the anniversary of Rin's death and my own birthday, and let a single tear slip for those whom lost their battle.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a monster, shorter and a lot less depressing than intended but oh well. Sorry guys.


End file.
